


An Unmasked Future

by MushKinPuff



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crying, F/M, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MushKinPuff/pseuds/MushKinPuff
Relationships: Maruki Takuto/Rumi
Kudos: 19





	An Unmasked Future

The date was February 3, 2020. Three years ago, on this day, Dr. Takuto Maruki had watched his dreams crumble beneath his feet. Three years since The Phantom Thieves of Hearts stole his perfect world from him. A world he had created, where sorrow, grief, and regret did not exist, and everyone was happy. In those three years, Maruki had reflected on the flaws in such a world. He’d realized that there could not be joy without sadness, that there couldn’t be victory without defeat. He realized that there is no happiness if everyone is happy, that there needs to be an opposite side to the scale. He was grateful that the Phantom Thieves had stolen his desires, and helped him recognize that fact. That being said, while he knew he couldn’t do it on a worldwide scale, Maruki still wanted to help as many people as he could in a single career. So, after spending a few months as a taxi driver, letting the passengers speak their minds while he drove them to their destination, Maruki eventually found himself a full-time job as a part of a crisis response team. His job was to, at a moment’s notice, rush to the site of a person in danger of hurting themselves, and help them calm down and talk through their problems. It wasn’t easy, but Maruki was able to help a lot of people every day because of it.

The work day started like every other day for Maruki. He was at the office, waiting for his first call. After a while, the phone rang, and he was given an address for an apartment only a few minutes away. Maruki got there as quickly as possible, and knocked on the door. He was prepared for anything, like he always was. He’d been doing this long enough that he was ready to see anything disturbing on the other side of the door. But this time was different. Because what he wasn't ready for was the  _ person _ on the other side. It was a face he recognized, one he didn’t think he’d ever see again, especially not under these conditions. Not to mention on this specific date. There was something else that was significant about February 3rd. It was the birthday of Maruki’s ex-girlfriend, the only woman who he had ever loved. A woman named Rumi. They had parted ways over seven years ago, after her parents had been murdered in front of her, in her own home. Maruki had subconsciously altered those memories with his then-unknown power, to remove the trauma, but in the process, she had forgotten about him. Out of fear that seeing him again would bring back her true memories, Maruki had left her behind. He believed that she was going to be happy as she was, and if he was to return to her, she would fall back into despair.

That belief had just been shattered by the image in front of him. It was unmistakable. There, standing in front of Maruki, was Rumi. Her eyes were blank and lifeless. She was wearing very little clothing despite the time of year, and what she  _ was _ wearing, she clearly hadn’t changed out of for several days. Her hair was unkempt, extremely long and messy. Her arms were exposed, and there were marks across them that were clearly caused by cuts she’d made herself. Her entire body was trembling from the cold. It was clear just looking at her that she hadn’t been eating much, or getting much sleep. She was the exact opposite of what Maruki imagined her to look like at that point. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing, but before he could register it all, Rumi had collapsed into his arms. 

“You came back…” she muttered, as she lost consciousness. 

Maruki realized then what had happened, and he cursed himself for not realizing it sooner. Three years ago, he had lost his abilities to alter reality. And when that happened, everything that he had changed had reverted to what it would’ve been if he’d never had those abilities in the first place. But somehow, it didn’t occur to him until this moment that that would have included Rumi’s memories he had altered, too. Now, he’d suddenly reappeared in front of her after so many years, and she’d passed out from the shock.

The protocol for a fainted patient was to lay them in a position that would keep their blood flowing to their brain, and wait for them to wake up. It’s important to not wake them yourself, as doing so may cause even more shock. Maruki left Rumi on a worn down sofa, with her legs elevated on a chair. He also found her bedroom to get her a blanket. The floor was covered with empty bottles of assorted alcoholic drinks, and it smelled horrible. He felt he himself might faint from it. Maruki draped the blanket over her, pulled up a chair to sit by her, and wept. He was so overwhelmed by guilt. He had spent the last thirty-three months saving people from hurting themselves, yet that whole time, it never once occurred to him that the one that mattered most to him was also in need of his help. But Maruki also cried in relief, that despite how long it had taken him, Rumi was still alive, and that he hadn’t completely missed his chance to save her. Ten minutes passed, and he had finally managed to stop crying. Another five minutes after that, Rumi began to regain consciousness. She took in her surroundings, realized where she was, and turned her head towards Maruki.

“That’s you, Takuto, right?” Rumi asked quietly.

“Yes, Rumi. It’s me.” Maruki answered, still in disbelief. “I’m here to help you. I cannot apologize enough for taking this long to come back.”

“You disappeared, and I tried to find you…” she said weakly. “Where… Did you go?”

“I… don’t have a logical explanation for that…” Maruki answered, knowing that he could never fully explain what had happened in a way that Rumi would understand or believe.

“You were the only one… I had left…” Rumi said, sobbing. “You left me all alone, I need to know why!”

Maruki thought really hard about how to answer her question. He could tell Rumi was heartbroken. And he understood why. He decided to just answer as honestly as possible, without mentioning how he’d altered her memories.

“I wanted to help you, Rumi. More than anything. And I believed the best way to do so was with my cognitive psience. I thought if I went all in on my research, I could find a cure for your grief. And well…” Maruki sighed heavily. “I never did. I didn’t have the strength to show my face around you again after that. I was a terrible boyfriend. I ignored you when you needed me most. I couldn’t forgive  _ myself _ for it, so I didn’t think you’d forgive me, either.”

Rumi didn’t answer. Her weeping turned into bawling. Maruki took her hand, and started crying again, too.

“I’m so sorry, Rumi. I abandoned you. That was a horrible thing for me to do. But I’m here now, and I’ll stay here as long as you need me to. I promise I’ll never leave your side again.”

The two of them cried together for quite a while, when finally, Rumi spoke again.

“This must be fate. You didn’t come here on purpose, did you, Takuto?” Rumi asked, perplexed by the situation. “You just happen to work for those people I called?”

“Yeah, that’s right. I guess you could call it fate, huh?” Maruki responded. “I’m glad it happened though. It sounds like I’m just the person you needed to see.”

“You have been for over seven years!” Rumi exclaimed. “Today’s supposed to be my birthday, but I had no reason to celebrate that. I was ready to give up, I never thought I’d see you again…”

“Well, here I am...” Maruki said. “I cannot express how grateful I am you’ve hung in there all this time…”

Rumi sat up, and looked sternly at Maruki.

“Takuto, did you mean it? When you just promised me you’d never leave me again?” Rumi asked.

“Oh, uh…” Maruki was taken aback by the suddenness of the question. “Well, if you’re willing to forgive me, then yes, absolutely. There’s nothing I’d want more than to try again with you.”

For the first time in over seven years, Maruki saw Rumi smile. And with it, he himself felt true happiness again after just as long.

“Yes, please, there’s nothing I want more.” Rumi responded. “This whole time, I’ve been holding out, hoping you’d come to save me. I’m so happy that you finally did.”

Rumi threw herself onto Maruki, and clung to him tightly. He did so in return, and they didn’t let go for a long time. It was something they had both been longing to do again for an incredibly long time. Neither of them wanted this moment to end. 

“I missed you so much, Takuto.” Rumi said, muffled, as her head was buried in Maruki’s shoulder.

“I’ve missed you too, Rumi.” Maruki responded. As he held her, Maruki thought to himself:

_ Thank you once again, Phantom Thieves. Now I’m certain you were right. Happiness isn’t something you should be given. It’s something you have to find, and earn. If you hadn’t stolen my heart, this day never would have come for me. I’ve reclaimed my happiness. I hope you and your friends are all succeeding in finding yours. _


End file.
